1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer and monitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer and a monitor which performs a display environment auto adjustment function, and a display environment adjustment system and method comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a monitor comprises an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) which stores enhanced display information data (EDID) such as a monitor model name, a supportable resolution and a resolution recommended by a manufacture that are needed to install a monitor driver to a computer when connecting the monitor to the computer. When the monitor is installed/connected to the computer, a computer operating system communicates with the monitor through a display data channel (DDC) by a plug and play (PnP) function, and installs a driver available for the monitor by reading the EDID from the EEPROM provided in the monitor.
The monitor further comprises a signal processor, which processes an input video signal to display an image on a display part according to the video signal input from a signal source such as a video card provided in the computer. The signal processor which is provided in an LCD monitor which receives an analog video signal from the video card and accordingly displays the image, converts the analog video signal into a digital video signal such as through sampling the input video signal. The LCD monitor typically has problems resulting from converting the analog video signal into the digital video signal. For example, the problems may range from an inadequate vertical/horizontal display position, color changes, fine noise of the displayed image, to out-of-focus images.
Thus, the LCD monitor preferably performs an auto adjustment function which adjusts a display setting value of the signal processor according to the type of the video card providing the analog video signal, to display an optimal image without the foregoing problems due to the conversion of the analog video signal into the digital video signal. Here, the display setting value comprises a preset value of the signal processor. The signal processor converts the analog video signal into the digital video signal based on the display setting value.
To perform the auto adjustment function for adjusting the display setting value of the signal processor in the LCD monitor, the LCD monitor needs to receive a pattern video signal according to a certain adjustment mode for the auto adjustment instead of a video signal for displaying a general image, thereby executing the auto adjustment function based on the supplied pattern video signal according to the certain adjustment mode.
As described above, a manufacturer provides the auto adjustment function to the LCD monitor while manufacturing the LCD monitor, in general. A user does not typically know about the information (ex. resolution, vertical/horizontal frequency) on the certain adjustment mode for executing the auto adjustment function of the LCD monitor or information on an adequate pattern video signal. The video card supplying the analog video signal to the monitor provides a video signal having a different back porch and front porch according to a manufacturer and a specification.
After connecting the LCD monitor with the computer, the auto adjustment function is executed through the video card included in the computer, and then the LCD monitor processes and displays the video signal supplied by the computer according to the display setting value preset during the manufacturing stage, even though the LCD monitor can display the optimal image by processing the video signal according to the display setting value adjusted by the auto adjustment function.
Accordingly, the conventional LCD monitor processes the video signal according to the display setting value preset during the manufacturing stage, instead of considering the video card of the computer to be used, thereby causing problems in converting the analog video signal into the digital video signal.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for displaying an optimal image using adjustment information.